Piperazine derivatives of formula I
wherein X, n and Q are as defined further below, are as pharmaceutical ingredients and show high activity as glycosidase inhibitors. For example, PCT/EP2015/069598 describes e.g. N-(5-{4-[(1S)-1-(2,3-dihydro-1-benzofuran-6-yl)ethyl]piperazin-1-yl}-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)acetamide and N-(2-{4-[(1S)-1-(2H-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)ethyl]piperazin-1-yl}pyrimidin-5-yl)acetamide as active glycosidase inhibitors having high inhibitory activities.
Although the compounds of formula I have very useful pharmaceutical activities as free piperazine bases, they are not ideal for pharmaceutical manufacturing and as such may not be suitable for certain dosage forms, especially oral dosage forms, due to their unfavorable dissolution behaviour and stability or reactivity and other properties in the solid state.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved solid forms comprising the compounds of formula I, which exhibit improved properties, can be easily manufactured into solid dosage forms or other pharmaceutical dosage forms, and show an improved dissolution behaviour and stability and/or are less reactive in the solid state.